


Switch: The Christmas Miracle

by cityofmoonjeon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - The Princess Switch (2018) Fusion, Choi Sooyoung is Seungcheol's daughter, Christmas Romance, Cinderella Elements, Duke Wen Junfei, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I don't know what else to tag, I hope it's not too late for Christmas lmao, I'll add when I remember, M/M, Modern Royalty, Original Character(s), Other Seventeen members will be mentioned as well., Pastry Chef!Junhui, Prince Jeon Wonwoo, Prince Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Romance, Royalty, Soonhoon if you squint, Sous Chef!Seungcheol!, There are two Junhui's in the story lol, Wonhui - Freeform, juncheol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityofmoonjeon/pseuds/cityofmoonjeon
Summary: Running a famous bakery in Busan resides Moon Junhui, the best pastry chef in their land. Before Christmas day, he was invited to compete to a royal baking contest in Seoul. Things turn out a bit complicated when Junhui bumps into the soon-to-be prince, the Duke of Shenzhen, Wen Junfei. What happens to their lives? Will there be a Christmas miracle like what most of the people wish for?(or The Princess Switch AU)
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Switch: The Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this is the first WonHui fanfic I've ever posted here. If you watched The Princess Switch, the story will be familiar to you. As it is an alternate universe of the said movie, most of the scenes, as well as most dialogues, are based from it. However, I omitted some scenes and changed them to either completely different or somehow familiar ones to fill in the story.
> 
> Secondly, I haven't proofread this at all. I just wrote it straight to the best I can. I hope you don't mind if there are a few grammatical errors. I promise to read this again when I have time.
> 
> Lastly, I hope you enjoy the story even if the plot is familiar. I just wanted it to have a touch of WonHui (or JunCheol XD).
> 
> Enough of the rambles. Have fun!

One day, in the huge lands of Busan, there lived a young man named Moon Junhui. Moon Junhui is a talented pastry chef and owns the bakery,  _ Love Moon _ , that is famous throughout Busan. Along with him resides his best friend, Choi Seungcheol, and his eight-year-old daughter, Sooyoung. Junhui and Seungcheol have been best friends for god knows how long. Before Sooyoung came, Junhui witnessed everything, including the death of Sooyoung’s mother. 

Seungcheol became Junhui’s business partner. They both run the bakery together and helped each other recover from their heartaches. Junhui doesn’t see Seungcheol in a romantic way and vice versa. But Sooyoung has been a fan of the idea that Seungcheol and Junhui would end up together.

Christmas has always been the busiest time of the year especially in the bakery. Even so, Junhui likes it because he keeps on piling up work to run the business properly (or so he says). Though Junhui doesn’t say anything, Seungcheol knows within that the former has been deeply scarred with his breakup with Yanan. Ever since then, Junhui just kept himself busy and didn’t want to engage in social interactions other than the customers in the bakery and with Seungcheol and Sooyoung.

“Merry Christmas, and see you soon!” Junhui greets his loyal customer, Mrs. Yoon, who has a son around his age, Jeonghan, who became a good friend of his.

“Your bakery has always been the best kept secret in Busan!” Mrs. Yoon praises him with delight. She has been a fan of their pastries ever since it opened. 

Junhui smiles, “Oh? Well, then I’m counting on you to spread the word.” They laugh together, “Take care, Mrs. Yoon. Please greet Jeonghan for me.”

Junhui turns around and walks back to the counter, “City Hall needs this by 5:00. How are we doing?” 

“Ready when you are, boss.” Seungcheol salutes at him, making Junhui chuckle. Seungcheol continues to fix the cake tower to be delivered at the City Hall. Aside from running the bakery, they also accept orders from VIP, which gives them so much credit that’s why they become known.

Junhui cheers, “And that’s why Choi Seungcheol is the best sous chef in the business!” Making Seungcheol stop him from the compliments. Junhui is known for his honest opinions and genuine remarks. Even though Seungcheol knows that, it still makes him shy.

As the two get back to their work, the door of the bakery chimes, indicating a presence of a person. It reveals Sooyoung, who just came back from her dance class. “Dad!” She calls Seungcheol, making Junhui look too.

“Hey there, my princess, how’s the dance?” Seungcheol hugs her, “Did you not get hurt?”

Sooyoung shakes her head, “No, dad! Everything’s fine! We did  _ The Nutcracker _ today.” As she removes herself from Seungcheol, she runs toward Junhui, “Hi Junhui! Are there any red velvet cupcakes left for your favorite goddaughter?” Sooyoung asks, giggling at him.

Junhui chuckles, “Oh come, Sooyoung. You are my  _ only _ goddaughter.” Junhui grabs something from behind, “Here are your red velvet cupcakes,  _ mademoiselle _ .” Junhui bows as if greeting Sooyoung like a royal which makes the three of them laugh together.

Sooyoung takes a bite of the cupcake and faces his father, “Dad, aren’t you telling him the news?” She asks, making Junhui ask them back.

Seungcheol, on the other hand, scratches his nape as if trying to figure out how to tell Junhui about it. Junhui probes him and of course, Seungcheol gives in.

Seungcheol finally gathers his thoughts, “Junhui, do you remember the Christmas baking contest you were always talking about?” Junhui hums. Before Seungcheol can continue, Sooyoung explains, “The really fancy one at that Christmas bazaar in Seoul?”

Sooyoung continues, “That only the best pastry chefs in the entire world get invited to? And it’s on TV?”

“Well, when you broke up with Yanan, I wanted to cheer you up so I sent in a photo and our recipe for the Christmas tower cake and,” Seungcheol explains and hands Junhui the red envelope that looks way more expensive than any of the pastries in the bakery, “Tada~!”

Junhui opens the letter and reads the content,  _ “At the behest of the Royal Family of Seoul, the judging committee is pleased to invite you to compete in our 76th annual International Christmas Baking Contest. As a tradition, all of the expenses paid for a maximum of (3) people, two competitors and one companion, this includes the airfare, the lodging and the allowance. _ ”

Sooyoung exclaims, “Can you believe it?”

Seungcheol emphasizes, “They pay for everything. How cool is that?”

Junhui scratches his head, “When is it?”

“We’d leave Friday.” Seungcheol answers excitedly.

Junhui’s expression falls, “Cheol, we can’t just close the shop right before Christmas.”

Before Seungcheol can say anything, Sooyoung speaks, “Turns out we can.” She stands closer to Junhui and flips back the letter, “Seoul is like a fairytale. We’d get to stay in a cottage. And they even have a handsome prince!” 

Junhui looks back to the letter, it reveals the photos of the royal family.  _ Prince Wonwoo _ , the name is in bold font, standing out from the rest of the other names.  _ He’s handsome, though _ . Junhui thought. The prince wears, of course, a prince outfit. His dark eyes emit this unexplainable energy that Junhui cannot explain. 

Prince Wonwoo is the last prince in line for the throne. Aside from the fact that he’s born royal, Prince Wonwoo draws attention to the whole nation because of his mysterious persona and undeniable charisma whenever he sets foot to the crowd. 

As much as Junhui would want to meet the royal family, he can’t just close the shop for Christmas, especially it’s the time where hundreds of customers flock down to Busan to line up at his bakery. 

He looks back at the two, “Well, it’s an honor even just to be invited.” He turns back and pretends to busy himself with the cupcakes.

Seungcheol looks at his daughter, “Sooyoung, darling, don’t you need some hot chocolate with that cupcake?” 

Sooyoung looks at him and understands what his father meant, “Sure.” She turns back from the two but is still talking, “Just to be clear, I’m  _ Team ‘Let’s Go Visit the Handsome Prince of Seoul’.” _

Junhui walks back to the kitchen to get the cupcake towers for display. Seungcheol follows him, “Come on, Junhui. This could put us on the map! Could you be spontaneous for once in your life?” 

Holding two towers in hand, Junhui answers back, “You know I’m not good at  _ spontaneous _ .” Emphasizing the last word, “Maybe this could put us on the map? Well, maybe not, too.”

“Come on Jun,” Seungcheol grabs the other from Junhui’s hand, “Ever since you broke up with Yanan, it’s like you’re scared to do anything different. You always plan your life until the last minute.”

Junhui interrupts, “Seungcheol, it’s good to have a plan. You know me, I won’t last a day without any plans. What would I do if I don’t have one? I don’t want to ruin things just because I don’t have a plan.”

Seungcheol quotes, “John Lennon once said that life’s what happens when you’re busy making other plans.”

Junhui smirks, “What? And you can’t argue with a Beatle?” Seungcheol says no. Junhui grabs another tower to transport it to the other side of the bakery, “That event will require so much work, you know. If they gave us an ample amount of time, then I’d probably go but a short notice like this won’t work for me.”

Seungcheol insists, “They’re giving us the entire afternoon to prep the kitchen and everything we need to. And they’ve given us two days to go sightseeing or just chill, you know.” Seungcheol turns Junhui to face him, “Jun, come on, it’s not good to lock yourself up alone at home during Christmas and feel sorry for yourself all over again.”

“Look,” Junhui sighs, “Yanan and I were together for four years. Christmas  _ was  _ a really special time for the both of us.”

“Maybe it’s time to move on.” Seungcheol retorts. Making Junhui sigh even more, “Come on, Jun, it’s been so long. I know it’s not easy.”

Junhui removes Seungcheol’s hands from his arms, “Seungcheol, I’m just not ready to move on.” And he excuses himself.

After a long day in the bakery, Junhui decides to roam around the town to probably buy some gifts for both Seungcheol and Sooyoung, and also look for stuff for himself. Christmas has always been like this for Junhui and he can’t do anything about it.

As Junhui walks by, he sees a lady wearing layers of clothes on the corner of the street. The lady has a canister on her side with “Christmas donations” written on it. Junhui can’t just ignore her so she pulls the last bill on his pocket and places it on the canister. 

Junhui greets the lady a merry christmas and she answers, “Why thank you, young man. Christmas sure is a magical time of the year, wouldn’t you say?”

“Yeah, I just wished I had someone else to spend it with.” Junhui shrugs, but keeps his smile so he wouldn’t disappoint the lady.

The lady smiles back, “Christmas wishes have known to come true.”

As if on cue, the store right next to where the lady is opens and reveals Yanan who’s currently busy on his phone, probably texting someone else. It’s been a while since Junhui saw him. After their breakup, Junhui makes sure not to bump into him even though he knows that there’s a chance to see him somewhere as Yanan also lives in the same town. That’s one of the reasons why Junhui won’t go anywhere else but the bakery. He’d rather stay there forever than to get a high chance of seeing the man who broke his heart.

“Uh, excuse me.” Junhui bids goodbye to the cryptic lady and walks toward Yanan. Junhui doesn’t know why but he does it.

Junhui walks towards the lad, “Yanan?” The lad is a bit startled but he greets Junhui back, “Hey, how are you?”

Yanan smiles, “Good, how are you? You know I’ve thought of you the other day. You know, the last Christmas we spent in Jeju?”

Junhui feels his cheeks burning as he remembers that day, “Yeah, that was pretty terrific.” 

When Yanan is about to say something more, the store’s door opens and reveals Yanan’s companion. Junhui is taken aback when the woman clings her hand to Yanan. Yanan introduces her as her wife. 

“Oh… You’re married.” Junhui feels like there’s a huge lump on his throat, “I… Congratulations!”

Yanan smiles, “Thank you. We better get going. It’s nice to see you again, Junhui.”

Junhui turns around to remove himself from that awkward situation. He passes by the lady again and smirks at her.  _ So much for Christmas wishes, heh. _ He thought.

The lady speaks as if hearing Junhui’s thoughts, “Well, it isn’t Christmas yet.”

˚ · * ˚ ✦

Because of that encounter with Yanan, Junhui tells Seungcheol and Sooyoung that he accepts the invitation. Not further explaining why because he knew Seungcheol would flick his forehead if he knew the reason why he agreed. Regardless of the reason, Junhui knows Sooyoung will be happy if they go to Seoul for Christmas. After all, Sooyoung’s happiness matters to Junhui, too.

Seoul is a busy city. Despite the cold weather and the snow, people are running around the area and the traffic becomes heavier than usual. However, even though Seoul is known for skyscrapers and busy streets, the royal palace is located in the outskirts of Seoul. Of course it has to be. The royal family needs privacy, too.

Sooyoung seems to be in awe seeing a new environment. Although Busan has breathtaking views already, Sooyoung enjoys the sight of all the places they pass by.

The shuttle makes a right turn, indicating the way to the cottage where they’ll be staying at. The royal palace is on the left side, even though it’s still a few miles away from where they are, it still looks huge from afar. 

“Wow! It’s Clara’s house from  _ The Nutcracker _ !” Sooyoung jumps excitedly.

Junhui chuckles, “Well, if the mouse king shows up, I’m outta here!”

The cottage they’ll be staying at is huge enough for three people. It’s decorated well and it has a lot of amenities they can during their entire stay in Seoul. Well, the palace people promised that they’ll give everything to the competitor and they fulfilled it.

Sooyoung asks Junhui and Seungcheol if they can stop by on the bazaar because, apparently, she heard that there will be a lot of treats and cute stuff there. “And maybe we could even get some stockings for the fireplace!” She excitedly tells them.

Junhui, not wanting to sound so demanding, pulls the little notebook from his pocket and opens the page where their agenda for today is written, “But we’re supposed to be at the palace at noon to prep the kitchen and stuff.” Junhui looks at Seungcheol, “It wouldn’t hurt to be a little early.”

Sooyoung runs toward Junhui and hugs him, “Please, Junhui, please~” She asks cutely. Sooyoung looks at his father to help him convince Junhui.

“Jun, aren’t you being a little… you know.” Seungcheol tries to persuade him.

Junhui groans, “I am being organized, okay? We have a schedule to follow.”

Seungcheol grabs the paper and reads it, “Oh! See, it says it’s time to have fun.” Sooyoung agrees.

Confused, Junhui grabs the paper back, “Let me see.” He’s trying to look for it. He firmly believes he didn’t write anything like that.

“There, written in invisible ink.” Seungcheol kids. The three of them laugh. Defeated, Junhui couldn’t do anything but agree. 

Familiar Christmas carols, white snow, people in red, white and green, and Christmas decors fill the bazaar. Junhui couldn’t help but smile. He thanks Sooyoung and Seungcheol inside his head for persuading him to go. If not for them, Junhui won’t witness how this fantastic bazaar would look like.

“Stockings!” Sooyoung exclaims as she runs toward a stall with a lady wearing so many layers to defeat the cold. 

As they approach the stall, Junhui’s eyebrows furrow upon the presence of a seemingly familiar lady. “I’m sorry, you look so familiar.” Junhui tells her, “Weren’t you in Busan last week?”

The lady chuckles, “I’ve heard that a lot. But how can an old woman like me roam around in the cold?”

Seungcheol seems to be distracted with his surroundings. He absentmindedly mumbles, “They really go all out for Christmas here, huh?”

The lady answers, “It’s in honor for the royal wedding.” She says while handing a few more stockings to Sooyoung, “The prince of Seoul is getting married with the duke of Shenzhen on New Year’s Day.”

“Is he as handsome as the prince?” Sooyoung eyes twinkles.

“Who knows? The duke is rather reserved and does not really reveal himself to the public unless he’s needed to. Besides, it’s his first time to set foot to Seoul. The engagement happened in Shenzhen, when the prince signed an agreement with them.”

The lady continues, “If you want to take a close look, he’ll be around the palace somewhere. I heard he’s touring the set for the royal baking contest.” She looks at Junhui intently.

The sound of the performers distracts Sooyoung as well as Seungcheol and Junhui, “Oh look! It’s  _ The Nutcracker! _ ” 

“That’s the Children’s Ballet Conservatory,” The lady explains.

Excitedly, Sooyoung retorts, “It would be awesome to dance with them.”

Smiling at the girl, “Maybe you can.”

“Really?” 

She nods, “I hear they have a summer program.”

Sooyoung looks back at Junhui and Seungcheol, “Can we please watch it? Please, please!” Seungcheol looks at Junhui as well.

Junhui rolls his eyes, “Alright, alright, five minutes then we’re going to the palace, okay?” Sooyoung jumps excitedly and tugs his father to watch the performance, leaving Junhui with the lady to pay for the stockings.

They have a little chit-chat, Junhui telling her that he’s one of the contestants for the baking contest and they are headed to the palace a little early to set up for everything. Junhui is surprised hearing a familiar line again, “You know what they say, life is what happens when you’re busy making other plans.”

Junhui looks at her confusingly, “You know, that’s the second time I’ve heard that.”

She hands the stockings to Junhui, “Maybe, you really need to hear it.”

Junhui bids farewell to the lady and greets her a merry christmas. As he begins to walk to where Seungcheol and Sooyoung are, Junhui doesn’t notice a limousine passing by. It honks at Junhui, making the lad jump back to where he comes from. 

As the limousine passes by, Junhui shouts, “Come on! Can’t you watch where you’re going?” But the vehicle just continues its journey to who knows where. Junhui groans, “Damn it.”

˚ · * ˚ ✦

The contest will take place at the big hall of the palace. They can’t roam around without permission so they specifically need to stay there. If they’re caught, they’ll be disqualified and be sent home and will never be able to set foot to Seoul again.

The hall is beyond what they expected. It’s almost as big as the auditorium where they watch ballet and sorts. It is decorated with shiny ornaments and sparkling lights. Sooyoung takes a video of the whole venue for her not to forget what it looks like.

“Piping bag, prep spoons, rolling pin, sifter, and saute pan.” Junhui folds back his list, “It’s all complete!”

Seungcheol chuckles, “Wow, you alphabetized the equipment list, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, of course, I did.”

While the two are busy with the tools they’re using, someone approaches Junhui. 

“Moon Junhui,” He smiles, “I didn’t know you’re here, too.”

Junhui looks at him, “Oh, it's just you, Kim Mingyu.”

“So what are you making today? Jelly bean cupcakes?” Mingyu smirks at him.

Seungcheol talks, “Oh, I like jelly beans.” 

“Oh who is this?” Mingyu asks.

“Kim Mingyu, this is my partner, Choi Seungcheol. Choi Seungcheol, this is… Kim Mingyu.” Junhui introduces them.

Mingyu speaks, “I won against Junhui last year.”

“Yeah right,” Junhui rolls his eyes, “If you may excuse me, Kim Mingyu, we’re busy.”

Mingyu scoffs, “Oh my, still the same old feisty cat, huh?” He eyes on Seungcheol, “I won’t disturb you both.” Mingyu purposely spills his coffee to Junhui’s apron as he walks past him, “Oops, I’m sorry.”

Junhui groans, “I’ll be right back. I’ll just… fix this mess.”

Junhui really hates Mingyu’s guts. They were friends in college but because of the competition last year, Mingyu hated Junhui because even though he got the trophy, the attention was still on Junhui, not him. Junhui, on the other hand, hated him because he kept on picking on him for unknown reasons. The tall guy just gets into his nerves every single time.

While walking to the pantry to look for a spare apron, Junhui doesn’t notice someone else. As a result of not paying attention, Junhui bumps into the person. The sunglasses the person was wearing flew on the floor.

“I am so sorry, I didn’t watch where I’m going.” Junhui bows as a sign of respect.

Junhui sees the man picking up the sunglasses on the floor and he answers, “It’s no problem at all.”

When the other man looks up, both of them gasp in shock. They look into the mirror that was miraculously placed on their side, and whoa, they really look alike.

“Who are you?” Junhui asks.

“Wen Junfei, Duke of Shenzhen.” The other man introduces himself formally.

Junhui shakes his head, “Wait, you’re the one who’s marrying the Prince?” The duke nods, “Oh right, you’re here for that tour. Uh, look, I’m sorry for running into you. I’m usually a mess like this but I’m one of the contestants of the baking competition and, you know, accidents happen in the kitchen.” Junhui chuckles nervously. He doesn’t know why he’s nervous. Is it to the fact that he bumped into a royal or the fact that he equally looks like him?

  
  


When Junhui realizes his rambles he apologizes, “I’m sorry. I’m Junhui, Moon Junhui, by the way. Nice to meet you. I-I should get going.” Junhui awkwardly bows at him again and turns around.

“Mr. Moon.” The duke addressed him. Junhui faces him, “Did you say you were a baker?”

Junhui stands properly, “Yeah. In fact, I have my own bakery in Busan.”

The duke smiles at him, “Well, as you know, I’m getting married, and I could really use an expert opinion about my own wedding cake.”

Junhui, startled, asks, “From me?”

“The royal pastry chef here has a way of doing things, and I’m not sure they’re to my liking.” The duke explains.

Junhui utters, “Well, when it comes to wedding cakes, the couple should always be right.”

“Precisely.” The duke giggles, “I know it’s short notice, but would you join me at the palace for a consultation later on today?”

Junhui repeats, “A consultation?” The duke nods in return, “Wow! I would be so honored.”

“Shall we say in an hour or so?” 

Surprised, Junhui agrees, “I was supposed to go sightseeing with my friends but I’m sure they’ll understand if I tell them-”

The duke interrupts Junhui, “Oh, no. You can’t tell a soul about this one. I didn’t want to offend the King and Queen.”

Junhui realizes what the duke meant, “Oh yes, of course. Don’t worry, no one would know about this.”

“Brilliant.” The duke smirks. When Junhui is about to bow again, the duke stops him, “No need to do that. It’s not really necessary, it’s just me. I’ll see you later, Junhui.” 

When Junhui goes back to the hall, Seungcheol teases him for his dirty apron. Junhui realizes that he completely forgot the purpose to why he ran to the pantry. He tries to reason out that he needs to buy a new one. Seungcheol tells him to wait for him to pack up but Junhui firmly says no, startling both Seungcheol and Sooyoung.

“What I mean is, Sooyoung would probably want to do other stuff than to buy an apron.” Junhui pats the young girl, making her giggle.

“Maybe you and I can watch some more of the ballet, dad.” Sooyoung tells his father. Seungcheol cannot disagree with his daughter's request.

“We’ll see you later, Jun. Just call me if you need anything.” Seungcheol and Sooyoung bid him goodbye.

˚ · * ˚ ✦

Junhui removes his apron and walks outside the hall. Lee Jihoon, the duke’s trusted adviser, escorts him to Lord Junfei’s room. Junhui looks around and he sees expensive things around.  _ Well, of course, this is a royalty’s home, what do I expect? _

When they enter the room, he sees Lord Junfei drinking a cup of tea while looking through his window. Junhui couldn’t pinpoint but he feels that there’s really something wrong with Lord Junfei, or so he thinks.

The duke realizes the presence of Junhui. He stands and walks beside him. They face Jihoon and the duke asks him, “So, how do we look?”

Jihoon did not notice the uncanny resemblance of his Grace and Junhui, “Wow, you could really pass as identical twins, Your Grace.”

Junfei chuckles, “Are you sure you aren’t related?”

Jihoon clears his throat, “Three generations ago, your great-grandmother’s cousin, Mindy, fled the country after an affair with a Korean merchant. It was rumored that they settled in Korea, but no specific place was known. His daughter married a man named Moon Jaerim, but the families lost touch.”

“Well, there are many  _ Moons _ in Korea, so most probably we can somehow be related.” Junhui shrugs. But the thought of being related to a royalty excites him, it’s been so long since he connected to his family ties.

Junfei looks at him, “Junhui, I think we were destined to run into each other. Don’t you think?”

“I don’t know about  _ destined _ ..” Junhui doesn't believe in those so he just chuckles so the duke won’t feel disappointed, “But I am so happy to help you with your cake.”

The duke smirks, “Well, I  _ do _ need a favor, but it has nothing to do with baked goods.” Junhui asks him what kind of favor that the duke would want him to do but instead, he invites Junhui for tea.

“You probably knew that I’m supposed to marry Prince Wonwoo on New Year’s Day,” Junfei pours water on the teacup, “But I don’t know anything about the people here or what a normal life here, or anywhere, is like.”

Junhui learns that the duke lost his parents when he was young that’s why, at an early age, he knows nothing but royal duties. He’s expected to do anything and everything his parents left him and it is to run Shenzhen with his own hands. 

“I want to be you, Junhui. I want to switch places with you.” Junfei tells him before he drinks his tea. Junhui looks confused so the duke emphasizes, “I become you, and you become me.”

“Are you freaking serious?” Junhui exclaims.

Junfei puts his teacup down and holds Junhui’s hands, “Please, Junhui, it would only be for two days. No one would even notice.”

Junhui nervously replies, “I’m kind of guessing the Prince would notice.”

“Wonwoo is leaving the country at night to meet with the Japanese Prime Minister. He wouldn’t be back until the day after tomorrow. So you wouldn’t have to deal with him at all.” Junfei’s smile falters, Junhui notices it.

“You know, it doesn’t sound like you’re too excited to get married at all.” Junhui wants to say something again but he keeps it to himself.

Junfei looks away, “My parents taught me that marriage is about duty, about alliances between nations. Now that they won’t be here, I don’t want to disappoint them.”

Surprised with the duke's retort, Junhui asks, “So what, it’s like an arranged marriage?”

Junfei sighs, “Wonwoo and I met twice before we were engaged. They visited Shenzhen and sent gifts as a sign of courtship. He’s not that he’s unpleasant. He’s just very… formal. Well, like how a prince should be.”

Curious, Junhui asks if Prince Wonwoo happens to have one of those fancy limousines. When the duke asks why, Junhui just shrugs it off. He just remembered the jerk from the bazaar.

After half an hour of convincing Junhui, he finally agrees to the duke’s favor but in one condition. 

“Anything I could do for you, Junhui, tell me.” Junhui is reminded of the eagerness of Sooyoung to join the Children’s Ballet Conservatory so he asks the duke if he knew about it, “It’s one of the Royal Charities.”

Junhui’s eyes sparkled, “So if an adorable, eight-year-old ballerina wanted to do the summer program?” He asks with a bit of hesitation on his voice.

“It would be my pleasure to sponsor her.” Junfei proudly offers. Junhui’s eyes widen in surprise so he asks again if the duke means what he says, “Well, consider it done.”

“And I’d be back in time for the competition?” Junhui asks for the last time.

Junfei nods, “We would switch back at midnight the night before.” He hears Junhui sighs, “So, would you do it?”

“I mean, if you think it helps you out.” Junhui shrugs, “They say life’s what’s happening when you’re busy making other plans.”

Because of that, they both have to teach each other about themselves and what or who to expect. Junhui tells him about Seungcheol and Sooyoung, about the bakery and about his life in Busan. Junfei, on the other hand, teaches him about the royal family in order to be oriented with the King and Queen. As long as the Prince isn’t there, it will go as fine as they think it will be.

After that, Junfei and Jihoon teach Junhui on how to be royal. The way they walk, talk, eat and all. All of this has to be done before they switch places tonight.

They exchanged wardrobe afterwards. Junfei wears Junhui’s comfortable hoodie and sweatpants while Junhui wears the duke’s expensive outfit. It’s kind of heavy from Junhui’s usual clothes but at least it’s bearable.

Junhui turns to Junfei as the latter looks at himself at the mirror with so much contentment on his face.  _ He really likes this idea, huh? _ Junhui smiles to himself. Maybe for the first time, he likes this spontaneity. 

“The only schedule I have for tomorrow is breakfast with the King and Queen, but after that, you can relax throughout the day.” Junfei looks at Jihoon, “Jihoon will help you.”

Just when everything is settled, a knock disturbs them. The duke asks who it is and they are all surprised that it’s Prince Wonwoo who is behind the door. Panic arises as Junhui doesn’t know what to do. Junfei encourages him to do it.

“Just one moment please.” Junhui tries to sound like Junfei. Junfei looks at him awfully, asking him that if he really sounded like that, “I don’t know. I’m trying. Just… hide or something.” Junhui pushes the duke and points at the huge sofa on the corner. It’s a perfect place to hide.

Junhui clears his throat as Jihoon opens the door for him. It reveals the ever astonishing Prince Wonwoo. It’s the first time Junhui has seen him in person. To be frank, he is stunned to see him. The pictures on the news and online don’t give justice to the Prince’s facial features. They’re more perfect seeing them with his own eyes.

“Oh, there you are!” Prince Wonwoo smiles at him.

_ What the fuck _ . Junhui screams internally.  _ The fucking Prince is smiling at me. How can they not capture him smiling? He looks dashing. _

Junhui bows, trying hard to be Junfei, “Please do come in, Your Highness.”

The Prince walks inside the room and faces Junhui, “Might I say you look lovely tonight.” He pauses when he realizes that he might have said something wrong, “I-I mean, you look lovely everyday, Your Grace.”

Junhui giggles, “Oh please, and you look lovely as well.” Junhui sees that the Prince’s ears are turning red.  _ He’s freaking cute. Damn it. _ Junhui thinks.

Speechless, the Prince gathers himself once again, “I’m just curious about your stay here. Is everything alright? Is everything comfortable?”

Junhui nods nervously, “I-Indeed. Very comfortable.” In a matter of a few seconds, he gathers back his composure, “Oh, I don’t want to keep you from your trip to Japan.”

The Prince recalls his trip, “Ah, yes,” He looks at his wrist watch, “I suppose I’ll be heading off. I didn’t want to disturb Your Grace any further.” He smiles.

“Yes, off you go.” Junhui sends him out the door, “And do tell your driver to be careful of pedestrians and some other road hazards.” 

As much as Junhui wants to continue their conversation, he’s avoiding himself from further embarrassment. This brief meeting with the Prince makes his stomach do somersaults. How can he even go on feeling that?

After Junhui closes the door, Junfei stands up from behind the sofa where he is hiding. The duke praises Junhui for doing well, “Well, I don’t know about that.” Junhui scoffs.

Junfei smiles, “I do. With Wonwoo away to stuffy, old meetings, all you need to do is stick to chatting about the weather.”

“If you say so.” Junhui looks at the corner where Jihoon is standing with his scarf and cap, “Okay, now there is a handwritten schedule that I wrote in my back pocket of those jeans. Please do follow them for the next two days.”

Jihoon hands them over to the duke and wears them, “I suppose it’s time.” Junfei holds Junhui’s hands, “Thank you, Junhui, for the bottom of my heart.”

They bid each other good luck and Junhui is now stuck in the palace for the next two days. He hopes he survives them.

Later that night, Jihoon fixes the bed and Junhui’s still wondering if everything that is happening is real. He looks himself in the mirror wearing a luxurious pair of pajamas that he never had in his entire life.

Not wanting to feel awkward, Junhui starts a conversation, “So, I guess it’s just you and me for the next two days.” 

“Indeed.” Jihoon answers as he still folds the blanket properly.

Junhui tries again, “Have you worked with the duke for a long time?” Jihoon answers back that he was with the duke when they were young, “And you’re okay with us trading places?”

Jihoon stops and looks at Junhui, “Well, the duke has always been rather spontaneous. And, uh, it’s not my place to have an opinion.”

Curious, Junhui sits up and looks at him again, “But you have one anyway.”

“The duke has been through so much already,” Jihoon sighs, “Losing both parents since he was young and assuming all these royal responsibilities when he doesn’t even really know who he is. Things were never easy for Lord Junfei. Truthfully speaking, I’d do anything for him. Which also meant that for the next two days, I’d do anything for you as well.”

As soon as Jihoon feels that he’s saying too much, he stops. He asks Junhui if he wants something else but Junhui says no and bids him good night.

Being a royal for the next two days, how does it feel like? Junhui thinks. He stands from the bed and goes through the walk-in closet where he sees Junfei’s collection of shoes and bags. The closet is also filled with hats, coats, ties and jewels.  _ Wow, what a comfortable life _ . 

While Junhui is trying some hats, he’s startled by a knock. He knows Jihoon is done for the day already. Did he forget something?

Carefully, he puts the things back and walks to the door to open it to himself.

“Oh, Your Highness!” Junhui exclaims, “It’s you again.”

Shock is evident on Wonwoo’s face when he sees Junhui on his night attire already, “I hope I’m not interrupting you.”

Junhui waves his hand, “Oh no, not at all. Is there something I can do for you?”

“Yes,” Wonwoo clears his throat, “I hope you understand that I wish I could rearrange my schedule. I hate to leave on such short notice.” Wonwoo keeps on explaining to him about the schedule for the next two days.

Junhui holds his hand that made him stop, “Wonwoo, I completely understand.” He smiles, “Schedules are important to keep things organized, anyway.”

The Prince, smiling at Junhui, replies, “I couldn’t agree more.” 

“You know, a goal without a plan is-”

“-just a wish.” Wonwoo continues, “Antoine de Saint-Exupery.”

Junhui smiles at him fondly, “The Little Prince.” Something inside him makes him feel butterflies. Knowing someone shares the same interest makes him happy, “One of my favorites.”

“Mine too.” 

For a few seconds there, Junhui and Wonwoo did eye contact. Junhui didn’t want the Prince to notice his breathing.  _ Why do I feel this way? This can’t be right! _

Junhui finally breaks the eye contact, “Safe travels.”

˚ · * ˚ ✦

The morning of the next day, Junhui is still surprised that everything is real. He wakes up in the duke’s room in the palace, wearing expensive pajamas. It’s a miracle he was able to sleep last night. After that encounter with Wonwoo, he can’t stop thinking about him.

Jihoon knocks on the door, reminding him about the schedule for today, “Your Grace, you’ll be having breakfast with the King and Queen today.”

Jihoon enters the room to help Junhui prepare. Junhui is nervous of the idea, but he hopes everything will turn out just fine.

The King and Queen talk with Junhui about the menu for the wedding. He is not oriented with this. Junfei told him last night to talk about the weather or something, but that cannot be applied with the Majesties in front of him. He just hopes they won’t be weirded out with his answers.

Wonwoo enters the dining hall, making Junhui choke on his tea. “Hey, are you alright?”

Junhui looks at him, “Of course. I was just surprised.”

“I thought you’d be happy to see me.” Wonwoo smiles, “You’re ever as stunning, my dear.”

Junhui feels the blood on his cheeks, “You, too, Your Highness. Didn’t you leave for your meeting with Japan last night?” 

The Queen interrupts them, “Wonwoo had the good sense to turn around before he arrived at the airport.”

Wonwoo looks at his mother and back to Junhui, “Yes, I thought it wrong to be concerned with affairs of state with our wedding just around the corner. And I’m determined to spend as much time together as we can over the next few days.”

“You can both attend the St. Andrew’s Shelter Charity ball tonight.” The Queen assures, “Now that Wonwoo is here, you’ll have company.”

Junhui smiles, “How lovely.”

“Which reminds me.” Wonwoo offers his hand, “Come, I have something to show you.”

Junhui accepts his hand and gets pulled to another room in the palace. The thought of Wonwoo holding his hand sends a lot of butterflies in his stomach.  _ I want to scream. But I can’t. _

Wonwoo hands him a red box. When he opens it, it reveals a crown, “I have it made as an engagement gift. I hope it’s suitable.”

“Wow.” Junhui looks at it with awe, “It’s very beautiful.”  _ But this isn’t mine. _

“Good.” Happiness creeps Wonwoo’s voice, “In the meantime, I’ve spoken to Seokmin at the stables, and he’ll be ready for us in an hour.”

“Ready?” Junhui asks confusingly, “Ready for what?”

“I thought a nice ride through the countryside would be a fun surprise for you this morning.” Wonwoo tells him with so much delight.

“O-of course.” Junhui stutters, not knowing what to say anymore. Instead of rejecting the offer, and seeing a frown from Wonwoo’s face, Junhui agrees. “I’ll just go get ready.”

As Junhui walks to the hallway to his room, he tries to call Junfei. When it’s about to ring, he gets startled with Soonyoung, the royal family’s trusted adviser, who’s currently walking towards him.

“Is everything alright, Your Grace?” Soonyoung eyes him suspiciously, “Is there something wrong with your phone?”

“Oh, no! Just a bad signal.” Junhui explains.

Soonyoung pulls his phone from his pocket, “Would you like to borrow mine?”

Junhui replies, wanting to get away from him, “No, I suppose I didn’t want to impose.” 

Soonyoung whispers, “No, it’s not imposition, Your Grace.”

When Junhui is about to reply, Jihoon walks from behind, holding a basket of laundry, “The Duke is quite capable of placing his own calls, Mr. Kwon.” He smirks.

“I was just trying to be of service.” Soonyoung defends himself.

Handing the basket to Soonyoung, Jihoon replies, “Well then, you may take these to the laundry.” Seeing the confused Soonyoung makes Jihoon smirk at him again, “It’s that way, Mr. Kwon.”

˚ · * ˚ ✦

The Christmas breeze is really nice. As someone who hates the cold, Junhui is appreciating it at the moment. Maybe, it’s because of the yuletide spirit. But it’s surely because of the breathtaking view of the forest. Or the presence of Wonwoo with him today. Even though Junhui is really nervous because of this unplanned situation, he can’t deny the fact that he’s elated to be with Wonwoo right now. He’ll just deal with it later on.

“Your Grace,” Seokmin apologizes, “Forgive me but there’s only one horse available right now.” Looking specifically at Junhui.

Wonwoo’s eyebrows furrow, “What? I thought the other one’s ready.”

“Your Highness, I apologize for the short notice,” Seokmin inhales, “But Max isn’t well today. I’m sure Bong can handle the weather well.”

“Well, I’m sure he can. Bong is the strongest horse.” Wonwoo faces Junhui, “Darling, I believe we have no choice. We can just cancel this one and do something else to use our time.”

Junhui sees the disappointment in Wonwoo’s expressions, even though it seems so embarrassing he encourages Wonwoo to continue, “I won’t mind riding a horse with you.”

“Are you sure you won’t feel uncomfortable?” Wonwoo clarifies. Junhui nods, “Alright. We’ll take Bong for a ride, Seokmin. We’ll be back in a few.”

“Of course, Your Highness.” Seokmin bows at Wonwoo, then bows at Junhui as well, “Your Grace.”

Well, maybe, it’s lucky that there is only one horse available because Junhui has never ridden any real horse. Wonwoo supervises him to climb.  _ That’s very thoughtful of him. _ Junhui thinks, making his heart beat erratically. Afterwards, Wonwoo rides at the back. 

Bong shakes up a little bit, causing Junhui to hold onto Wonwoo’s arms. Wonwoo chuckles in return. Wonwoo places his arms around Junhui’s waists while holding on the horse rein, “Don’t worry, you won’t let you fall.”

They roam around the area, feeling the breeze and absorbing the view. No one talks, but they know how intimate this moment is. Although Junhui feels uneasy because he should not have feelings for Wonwoo but it’s hard not to.

Wonwoo invites Junhui to get down so Bong could rest up a bit. Wonwoo gets off first then he assists Junhui right after. When they’re both on the ground Wonwoo looks onto Junhui’s face, “Hey, you got something on your eye.” Before Junhui could even answer, Wonwoo’s face was inches away from his. Wonwoo is already wiping the snow off his eyelids. When he’s done, he stares at Junhui again. Junhui’s breath starts to go crazy again.  _ Oh, my god. _ He shouts in his head.

Junhui breaks the eye contact, “This really is quite breathtaking.”

Chuckling, Wonwoo agrees with Junhui, “I come here when I need to get away.”

“Do you get away a lot?” Junhui hears Wonwoo sigh, “What’s wrong?”

Wonwoo smirks, “Sometimes the affairs of state can be a burden.”

As if on cue, Junhui takes Wonwoo’s hand, “Burdens usually aren’t so bad when you have someone to share them with.”

Wonwoo turns to him, “I doubt you’d be interested in the details of foreign trade.” Junhui asks why not, “You shouldn’t have to worry about that.”

Feeling slightly offended, Junhui replies to him, “Is it because I’m not bright enough?”

Wonwoo shakes his head, “No, of course not. It’s just because you have a wedding to plan.”

Junhui scoffs, “So you think I should just stick to things like polishing my crown?” Junhui can’t believe that Wonwoo didn’t want to share these things with him, or rather, with Junfei. It’s unfair that one is focused enough with the problems of the state while the other is just there doing nothing. In ruling a kingdom, two should work together. 

Wonwoo senses the changes in the tone of his voice, “No, I didn’t mean it like that.”

Trying to hide his disappointment in Wonwoo, Junhui looks away, “I think it’s precisely what you meant.” Junhui rides the horse, “It’s getting a bit chilly. I think it’s time to head back.” He says and leaves Wonwoo there.

Junhui knows it’s not really his duty to butt in with royal business, but he can’t just throw his principles off the bus. He didn’t mean to be offended but he felt so. Knowing that someone you’re marrying doesn’t trust you with anything in situations like this breaks his heart. If Junfei was in his place, how would he react to this? For now, Junhui wants to hide for a while and talk to the duke.

˚ · * ˚ ✦

“Hey, it’s me.”

_ “Hey Junhui, I was about to call you.” _

“What’s up?”

_ “Well, there’s a little bit of a snag to my end.” _

“What? What happened?”

_ “Hey there, Your Grace.” _

“Sooyoung, you figured us out!”

_ “Well, the Duke isn’t so good at acting. And well, cooking like you.” _

“Are you okay with us like this?”

_ “Are you kidding? Of course! I get to hang out with royalty. And Junfei told me about that ballet scholarship. I just want to thank you for doing this for me, too.” _

“You know I’d do anything for my favorite goddaughter! I’m glad you’re alright though, please give the phone back to Junfei.”

_ “Things are going pretty well here, don’t worry, Junhui.” _

“Oh that’s great, Junfei, because things are not that good here.”

_ “Why not?” _

“Wonwoo is back.”

_ “What the heck? You’re kidding, aren’t you?” _

“No, not at all. He cancelled his trip to Japan to, apparently, hang out with me, I mean with you. I don’t know, with us? Ugh. And oh! You didn’t tell me about the charity thing tonight.”

_ “Ooops. I guess it really did slip my mind.” _

“You need to get back here pronto.”

_ “Junhui, sweetie, I’m afraid I can’t do that.” _

“Why not?”

_ “With all the preparations for the ball, there’s no possible way I could sneak in without someone else seeing me. Besides, it sounds like you’re getting on pretty well. If Wonwoo hasn’t found out yet, then we’re clear.” _

“Look, Junfei, I don’t know if I can keep this up at this point.”

_ “Oh, I must go now. Ask Jihoon for anything you need. Toodles.” _

“Wait, Junfei.” The other line was cut. Junhui groans to himself. He lies down on the couch to relieve the stress accumulating his veins. Junhui can’t get mad at Junfei at all, he doesn’t know exactly why. He’s just stressed about what’s bound to happen. The plan was to stay at the palace without doing anything else but Wonwoo decided to cut his trip off to spend more time with him, or with Junfei rather.

Junhui leaves the door opened so Soonyoung almost gets a hold of him. Jihoon, on the other hand, is fast enough to stop him, “May I help you, Mr. Kwon?”

Soonyoung clears his throat, “The Prince would like to see the Duke in the Portrait Library.”

Jihoon smirks, “I’ll let him know.” Soonyoung is about to leave when Jihoon calls him back, “Oh, Mr. Kwon,” He hands the tray to him, “These need to go to the kitchen.”

“Indeed.” Soonyoung replies, refraining himself to groan.

When Soonyoung leaves the room, Junhui stands up to get himself ready. Why does he have to get ready again? Instead of dressing up, he just fixed himself and planted a smile on his face. Afterwards, he walks his way to the Portrait Library of the palace.

Junhui sees Wonwoo standing in front of the big portrait, which must be the late Queen’s portrait, staring at it longingly. When he feels the presence of Junhui he looks at him briefly and puts his eyes back to the portrait, “That’s my grandmother.”

“She’s very regal.” Junhui comments, “Her necklace, is that a family crest?”

“It’s been passed down from generations for over 300 years.” Wonwoo explains.

Junhui replies, “That’s a lot of generations.”

Wonwoo smiles, “She was a bit of a rebel. She had an opinion on everything and wasn’t afraid to let everyone know what it was. The palace wasn’t used to it.”

“She sounds like she was ahead of her time.” Junhui faces him, “So, you wanted to see me.”

Wonwoo also faces him, scratching his nape due to embarrassment, “Yes, I did. Uhhh, I believe I need to apologize. Wait, that sounds wrong. Actually, I  _ really  _ need to apologize. I know I do. Apologies are important.” Junhui stops himself from smiling from Wonwoo’s retort, “The truth is when we were out there on horseback, I was a complete and utter imbecile. You’re going to be my husband, and I should listen to your opinions in any matter of state because that’s what we're sworn to do - to rule the kingdom together. We’re bound together as one, so your opinion matters like how much you matter to me.”

“Apology accepted.” Junhui replies. The invisible weight on Wonwoo’s shoulders seem to disappear, making the prince smile at him. 

Wonwoo reaches for his hands, “Junfei, listen, I know how difficult this must be for you. We hardly know each other, but I want to make this marriage work.” Wonwoo looks away to hide his blush, “We have a… duty to make it work.” Junhui agrees with him.

“You know, there’s something about you,” Wonwoo breaks the silence, “Something I hadn’t really noticed before. I can’t quite grasp on what it is.”

“Like my interest in foreign policy?” Junhui laughs. Because of that, Wonwoo laughs as well. “Is that all?”

“Yes,” Wonwoo nods, “Indeed. I won’t keep you long enough.” Junhui is about to bow to him, “And please, Junfei, no need to bow.”

˚ · * ˚ ✦

The palace ballroom is filled with guests from foreign countries and other royals. The sound of the orchestra fills in the entire room. Guess chattering everywhere, waiters serving champagne and so on. 

Everybody in the ballroom stops talking when the Duke presents himself. Wearing a gray tuxedo, he astonishes everyone, including the Prince himself. Junhui walks to where Wonwoo is waiting for him, in the middle of the stairway. 

When Junhui reaches Wonwoo, he notices that the latter’s tie is not fixed well so Junhui fixes it for him. While Junhui is doing that, Wonwoo hears giggles on the top floor. He looks at Soonyoung, asking what’s funny.

“Your Highness, there’s a mistletoe right above where you and Your Grace stand.” Soonyoung explains, gathering another sound of giggles from the ladies above. Both of them look above and are surprised to see the hanging plant from where they stand.

“A silly tradition,” Wonwoo retorts.

Junhui giggles, “Well, we  _ can’t _ disappoint them.” Junhui moves his face and leaves a peck on Wonwoo’s cheek. As if nothing happened, Junhui pulls him as they go down the hall to greet all of the guests.  _ Why the hell did you do that? _ Junhui mentally slaps himself. 

Junhui greets the King and the Queen. The Queen complements the exceptional beauty of the Duke, telling them that they both suit each other very well. On the other hand, the King looks so pleased with the Duke in front of them.

When Wonwoo and the royal Majesties talk about the charity, Junhui tries to make a conversation but fails to get the answers that he wants. To save Junhui from further disaster, Wonwoo asks him to play piano for them. 

_ Play the piano? _ Junhui asks himself. It’s been a while since he played an actual piece. Not that he can’t, he just won’t. Ever since his break up with Yanan, he abandoned his previous hobbies and interests because they reminded Junhui of his memories with Yanan. 

Wonwoo offers his hand to Junhui and he gladly accepts. Wonwoo walks him to the grand piano in the middle of the hall, “You’re nervous. Don’t be, I’ll guide you.”

Junhui shakes his head, “I don’t want to burden you.”

Wonwoo smiles, “You will never be a burden, Junfei.”

“I never played in so long. I hope I still have those skills.” Junhui places his fingers onto the keys, trying to familiarize himself again with the instrument in front of him. He closes his eyes to feel it. Before he can even press a key, he hears a sound from it. Surprised, Junhui opens his eyes, revealing Wonwoo pressing the keys with a familiar sound.

_ “Au Clair de la Lune.” _ Junhui speaks, lifting the corners of his mouth to form a smile, “My favorite.”

Wonwoo chuckles, “It’s my favorite piece, too.” 

Junhui presses some piano keys to join Wonwoo. The both of them put a twist on the familiar lullaby and play their hearts out tonight. Junhui wishes for the night to be long. He doesn’t want to end this.

But everything ends, so as the piece they played. The crowd applauds at the couple, as well as the King and Queen, with evident delight on their faces. They are happy to witness the royal couple play together.at the same time. It’s a rare sight to see.

As the night goes by, the guests are busy with other things than paying attention to the royal couple. Because of that, Junhui walks out the hall and sees a gazebo. There’s no one there.  _ It won’t hurt to stay there for a while, right? I need some fresh air. _ Junhui tells himself.

Junhui sighs. He doesn’t know what he feels. He’s currently confused about everything right now. He’s confused whether the situation bothers him or the fact that he’s developing some feelings for Wonwoo.  _ This can’t be right. _

“Junfei?” Wonwoo calls.

Junhui stands up, “Hey, Wonwoo.”

“Are you alright?” Junhui feels the concern. Junhui is sure that Wonwoo has feelings for him (or Junfei) too. Wonwoo senses Junhui’s frustration so he holds his hands, “Is there something bothering you?”

“Wonwoo, I didn’t mean to offend your parents. I’m just really embarrassed. I should really just shut up and don’t talk about anything else.” Junhui sighs, “You’re right, I should just mind about the wedding instead.”

Alarmed, Wonwoo caresses his face, “No, you’re okay. You didn’t offend anyone. You’re just trying to know about the facts. Don’t worry, I’ll talk to my father later.”

“Maybe it will be better if I didn’t say anything at all.” Junhui tries to put a smile on his face.

Wonwoo replies, “That would be dreadfully dull. In fact, I’ve arranged a carriage ride first thing in the morning,  _ just the two of us _ , so you can spend more time talking, and I can spend more time listening to you.” Junhui wants to decline, telling him that he thinks that it isn’t a good idea, “I think otherwise, though.” Wonwoo stands up offering his hand to Junhui, “And speaking of a fabulous idea, they’ll be expecting us to have the first dance.”

Junhui groans, “Oh my! I’m not very good at dancing, you know.”

“Well you know what they say,” Wonwoo insists, “Practice makes perfect.”

“Here?” 

“Why not?”

Junhui accepts his hand and gets pulled to stand up. Wonwoo places Junhui’s right hand on his left shoulder, then carefully puts his other hand at the back of Junhui. The two dance and dance until Junhui masters everything and avoids stepping on Wonwoo’s shoes. Even without music, they dance beautifully under the gazebo surrounded by Christmas decors and colorful lights. 

That night, everything seems so perfect. Except that he isn’t Junfei. He’s just Junhui. After tomorrow, everything will go back to the way they used to be. 

˚ · * ˚ ✦

The carriage that Wonwoo promised arrives a few minutes after Junhui walks out of the palace. Wonwoo escorts him to ride the carriage even though it’s not necessary to do so. But because they’re royals, they’re used to these kinds of courtesy as a sign of respect to other royals.

Along the ride, Wonwoo tells Junhui to talk about anything and everything now that they’re alone. Junhui can’t seem to know what to say so Wonwoo insists on the topic about St. Andrew’s. Wonwoo asks for Junhui’s opinion regarding the fund raising.

“Well, it’s a nice thing to raise funds through a ball. However, don’t you think it would be nice to get involved? Like visit the shelter yourself to see what’s going on? It’s also one way to meet your people and get to know them.” Junhui explains, “We can try to put it on the schedule, too.”

“It’s never been done before.” Wonwoo replies.

Junhui answers back, “Which means, it needs to be done sooner or later.”

Wonwoo seems stunned by Junhui's explanation, “You sound like my grandmother.”

Junhui smiles, “Well, I’ll take that as a compliment.”

Because of that, they head to the charity. The children greet the Prince and the Duke. They’re utterly glad with the presence of the royal couple. It’s a rare sight to see royals going there, too.

Junhui volunteers to read them a story, the children seem to be happy with the idea. They all sat on the floor and listened carefully to the story Junhui is about to read.

“And they lived happily ever after. The end.” Junhui closes the book. The children clap for him, the sight is so precious to him. He thanks Wonwoo mentally for taking him there. Just seeing the smiles on their faces means a lot already.

After a while, one of the kids, Chan raised his hand. Junhui asks why and the kid asks him a question, “Did you find your happy ending yet, Your Grace?”

Stunned with Chan’s question, Junhui chuckles, “Well, not yet, Chan. But I will be after I marry Prince Wonwoo.” Junhui looks at Wonwoo while saying that, making the kids giggle at the couple.

The children thank Junhui and Wonwoo for visiting. Before they bid goodbye to the caretaker of the kids, Joshua Hong, Junhui notices the little Christmas tree standing on the corner. Junhui turns around to ask where the presents are. Joshua answers, “There are no presents for the children, Your Grace.”

Junhui frowns a bit, “What? How about the money from the ball?”

“The money is for their essentials like food and such, Your Grace.” Joshua explains.

Wonwoo asks, “So the children don’t get any toys?”

Joshua shakes his head, “I’m afraid not, Your Highness. Since the budget is only allotted for the essentials, we cannot guarantee the toys of the kids. But we do try our best to put something on their stockings during the Christmas morning.”

As the royal couple exits the shelter, Junhui still seems to be shaken by the fact the kids don’t get anything for Christmas. 

“I trust that it was a good visit, Your Grace?” Jihoon asks.

Wonwoo answers for them, “It’s very educational. The families here don’t have a real Christmas tree or presents for children.”

Junhui faces Wonwoo, “Unless we do the shopping, and the wrapping, and the baking.” He tells Wonwoo excitedly.

Wonwoo scoffs, “You and I?”

“Why not?”

Soonyoung answers, “You’ve already made the proper gesture, You Grace.”

Junhui turns to Soonyoung, “A gesture isn’t what Christmas is about.” Junhui looks back to Wonwoo with pleading eyes, “Please, Wonwoo, we have the afternoon free after all.”

Wonwoo sighs, “Well, if that’s what you want, Junfei. Let’s do it.”

Junhui jumps excitedly and hugs Wonwoo, making Wonwoo flustered on the former’s action. As long as Junfei is happy, Wonwoo will do it for him.

Junhui realizes he’s hugging Wonwoo too long, he removes himself from him. “I’m sorry, that wasn’t very dignified.”

Wonwoo chuckles, “You don’t have to. After all, I liked it.” Wonwoo turns to Soonyoung, “Mr. Kwon, kindly bring us to the nearest toy emporium.”

After a quick ride to the toy store, the couple seem to be enjoying the sight of the toys. Wonwoo has been in toy stores, but never got one because the Queen didn’t want to. Junhui, on the other hand, encourages Wonwoo to get something for himself because it’s not too late to be a kid anyways.

The couple choose a lot of toys for the kids. Well, it’s mostly Junhui’s choices and Wonwoo just pushing the cart. The cart is filled with either board games or stuffed toys. It’s enough to make the kids happy.

When Junhui lost sight of Wonwoo, he’s surprised to see Junfei with Sooyoung on his side. They quickly busied themselves and Junfei drags Seungcheol out of the store to avoid further problems. Jihoon helps in the situation. And, thank goodness, the problem has been solved quickly, without creating any suspicions from Wonwoo and Soonyoung, especially Soonyoung who has been so attentive to the Duke lately.

After their Christmas shopping, Wonwoo sits in his office, trying to wrap some of the presents. He’s never done this but for Junfei, he’s doing it. Trying a bit hard won’t hurt him as long as it’s for the one he loves.

Junhui walks inside bringing a baking tray full of freshly baked cookies, “Wonwoo, try one.”

Wonwoo takes a bite, “Wow, this is delicious! Where did the Duke learn to bake like this?”

“My father.” Junhui answers with no hesitations.

“Your father?” Wonwoo clarifies, “You mean the Grand Duke of Shenzhen bakes cookies?”

Looking at the cookies fondly, Junhui nods, “Best cookies in the world.”

“You miss him, don’t you?” 

Junhui looks away, “I’m generally not the sentimental type, but doing things like this helps to keep a piece of past alive.”

Wonwoo agrees, “I used to love the smell of roasted turkey during Christmas. It’s also an indicator that my cousins will come by and play.” Wonwoo stands up, “But it was a long time ago.”

“Hey, it’s still alright to play sometimes, you know?”

“Not so sure about that.”

Junhui grasps on Wonwoo’s arm, “Well, I am.”

Everything is set. Jihoon and Soonyoung helped the royal couple to put the gifts on the car. Excitedly, Junhui shows them the cookies he made and Wonwoo compliments how good they taste.

When they came back to the shelter, the people there, especially the children were more than happy. They decorated the place and even put up a real Christmas tree in the middle. They all sing along with familiar Christmas carols that Wonwoo plays on the piano, making the scene feel more festive but cozy at the same time.

Joshua speaks to the Prince, “Your Royal Highness and Your Grace have given us so much this Christmas.”

“Well, it was all the Duke’s idea.” Wonwoo beams proud for Junfei.

Joshua smiles, “It’s a very gracious gesture, Your Highness.”

Wonwoo stands up, “You know, Christmas is more than just a gesture,” Wonwoo walks to Junhui, “Which is why Lord Junfei and I are going to make it a tradition to come here once a month and get to know you all.”

The people in the room, especially the children squeal and clap in delight upon realizing that the royal couple stands under the mistletoe they placed earlier. 

Chan excuses himself to talk to the couple, “Excuse me, but you’re standing under the mistletoe.”

Confused, Wonwoo looks up, making Junhui look up the ceiling as well, “Ah, so we are!” Wonwoo and Junhui stare at each other endearingly and kisses each other. Once again, the people cheer for them.

After a long day, they finally set foot to the palace again. The two seemed to enjoy each other’s company. 

Wonwoo starts, “I’ve learned so much from you.”

“Like how to bake cookies and wrap presents?” 

Wonwoo corrects him, “Like how to understand people and how to reach out to them.”

“You have a good heart, Wonwoo.” Junhui places his hands over Wonwoo’s shoulder, “You’re going to do just fine.”

Wonwoo did the same, “As long as you’re here to help me.”

That struck Junhui’s heart. The day is done, so his duty to be Junfei for two days. As much as he wants to spend more time with Wonwoo, the time already exceeded. Later, Junfei will come back and switch places with him. 

“Wonwoo, I suppose it’s time to turn in.” Junhui says while looking away from him. If he stares at Wonwoo more, his tears will fall anytime.

Wonwoo pulls something from his pocket, “I wanted to give you something.” Wonwoo hands Junhui a small velvet box, “Didn’t have time to wrap it, but it’s probably for the best.”

Junhui opens the box and it reveals a familiar crest,  _ “Veritas, Anoris, Amare.” _ Junhui reads it out loud.

Wonwoo translates it, “Truth, honor and,” Wonwoo looks Junhui to the eyes before saying the last word, “Love. The family crest.”

“The one from the painting.” Junhui points out. He looks at it again, trying so hard to not shed the tears which were about to fall, “It belonged to your grandmother.”

“Junfei, if I’m being truthful, I was worried about  _ us _ , about the wedding, about not knowing who you are.” Wonwoo inhales, “But after today, I’m not worried anymore.”

Junhui smiles, “You really are Prince Charming.” Feeling brave enough, he walks close to Wonwoo, filling the empty space between them, and kisses him. Wonwoo kisses him back. For Wonwoo, it’s a kiss filled with love. For Junhui, it’s a kiss of goodbye.

Junhui pulls back and bids him a good night.

“I’ll see you in the morning.” Wonwoo tells him.

Junhui replies, “You will see  _ your Duke _ in the morning.” He turns around and walks to his room.

Closing the door, Junhui’s tears begin to fall. That’s when he’s realized that he’s madly in love with Wonwoo. He’s stupid enough to make himself fall, not realizing the repercussions of it after all.

The clock chimes at twelve, the spell is broken. 

Someone knocks on the door. When Junhui opens it, it reveals Junfei, who also looked like he went from crying.

“So, did you get to do everything you wanted?” Junhui asks him as if he isn’t back from a crying session moments before Junfei arrives.

Junfei answers, “Almost. And you and Wonwoo got on all right?”

“Yeah,” Junhui nods, “Everything’s set on your wedding.”

“Splendid.” Junfei replies, which doesn’t sound so delightful.

Junhui turns to Junfei, “You know, Wonwoo’s really special. He’s thoughtful. He’s kind.”

Junfei answers back, “Your friend Seungcheol is the real prince.” Junhui scoffs in retort saying that Seungcheol is just Seungcheol. Junfei shakes his head to disagree with Junhui, “No, he’s not. He’s one in a million, Junhui.”

“No, Wonwoo is the one who…” Junhui didn’t finish what he’s about to say when he realized something.

“You’re in love with Wonwoo!”

“And you’re in love with Seungcheol!” 

Junfei groans at Junhui, “Ugh, this wasn’t supposed to happen.” Junhui agrees, “So what do we do now?”

“Nothing.”  _ Of course, as much as I want to do something, I can’t do anything about it anymore.  _ Junhui scolds himself. Junhui continues, “You go back being the Duke of Shenzhen while I go back to being Junhui the pastry chef from Busan. As soon as the contest is over, I’ll go back to Busan and act as if nothing happened.”

As he closes Junfei’s door, he’s gone back to being himself. 

˚ · * ˚ ✦

“You’re back, aren’t you.” Sooyoung eyes on Junhui while cooking their breakfast.

“I am.” Junhui looks back at her, “Why, are you disappointed?”

Sooyoung shakes his head, “No, of course not. I just wished Junfei didn’t leave.”

Junhui prepares the table. Sooyoung asks a lot of things like how did the prince treat him or what does he smell like. Junhui describes Wonwoo to Sooyoung exactly the way that he really is. A charming, sweet and thoughtful prince.

Sooyoung jokes, “Sounds like someone’s crushing the Prince big time.”

Junhui rolls his eyes on her, “Look, all I know is we have a big competition today, which means we have to focus, okay?”

Two hours later, they’re finally back to the palace. Junhui feels nervous about setting foot here again, but he needs to concentrate for the contest.  _ Junhui, you came here for the contest, okay, stay focused _ . He chants to himself.

“Ladies and gentlemen, if you could please find your places and make way to your seats. The competition is about to begin.” The emcee announces. 

Junhui turns to Seungcheol, “Looks like we’re good to go.”

Seungcheol looks at him, “Hey Jun, about last night…”

“Cheol, let’s just talk about it on the plane.” 

“Okay, cool.”

As much as Junhui wants to chatter, he can’t. They have a contest right before their eyes. Also, he’s not really ready to face Seungcheol yet knowing that the feelings are not really directed to him but at Junfei.

“Good afternoon and welcome to Seoul’s 76th Annual International Christmas Baking Contest!” The emcee greets, “The finest bakers from all over the world will have five hours to prepare the most spectacular Christmas cake. Only one team will be crowned as winner!”

Upon the emphasis of the last line of the emcee, Kim Mingyu looks to Junhui with competitive spirit flaring on his veins, determined to win against Junhui like last year. Junhui, on the other hand, ignores him like usual.

“And the competition begins, now!”

The pastry chefs dive their way to their stations. Cluttering of pans, bowls and utensils are the noises heard inside the venue.

Two hours have passed, when Junhui is about to do the filling, he notices that the plug of the stand mixer was cut. He calls Seungcheol, “How am I supposed to do the puree?”

Seungcheol answers, “You gotta do it by hand.” Junhui looks at the table next to him, Kim Mingyu is staring at him. The latter looks away when Junhui catches him.

Junhui heaves sigh and has no choice but to do it by hand. Seungcheol pats his shoulder, “You got this, okay?” Junhui nods at him. 

Junhui puts the berries onto the mixing bowl and starts doing everything by hand. It’s really hard to do it like this but as a talented pastry chef like Junhui, he can do everything he can to make this contest worth it.

Time goes by so quickly, a few seconds left on the clock, Junhui and Seungcheol are almost done with their cake tower. When the bell rings, the indicator that the time’s up, the two high fives each other for producing a beautiful Christmas tower even with a bit of technical difficulties courtesy to Kim Mingyu. Junhui shrugs it off, even though it’s very offensive for Mingyu to do that to him, he doesn’t want to create unnecessary drama anymore.

“Time’s up! Well done!” 

It’s time for the judges to taste the cakes they created. Being on the first table in front, the judges walk towards Junhui and Seungcheol’s station. They’re the first one to have their cake tasted.

“It’s an incredible presentation, I may say. And your sugar work is commendable. The filling is interesting.” The senior judge looks at them again and back to the piece of cake on hand, “However, the puree isn’t as smooth as I expected to be. But it has a wonderful flavor. Nicely done.”

When the judges all finished the tasting, they came up to the final winners of the contest. 

The emcee holds the paper where the winners must’ve been written, “The judges have reached a decision. In third place is Boo Seungkwan of Jeju Island! Well done, Seungkwan and his sous chef, Chwe Hansol!”

He continues, “In second place is… Kim Mingyu of Anyang! Together with Mr. Kim is his boyfriend, Xu Minghao. Congratulations!” Even though he gets the second spot, Mingyu doesn’t seem to be happy about it. 

Junhui and Seungcheol are also surprised with the announcement, “Okay, so who’s next?”

“And in first place, the winner of the 76th Annual International Christmas Baking Contest is… Moon Junhui of Busan! Together with his sous chef, Choi Seungcheol! A huge round of applause for them for creating a spectacular cake tower!” All of the audience stands up and claps over them. 

The emcee announces, “Now, since the Queen was unable to attend today’s ceremony, presenting the award is Prince Wonwoo of Seoul and his soon-to-be husband, Lord Junfei of Shenzhen. Now if the winners would like to please join me on stage for the awards ceremony. Thank you.”

Because of the announcement, Junhui removes his apron and tells Seungcheol that they need to go. Seungcheol asks him why but Junhui isn’t answering his question. Junhui just wants to escape the scene because he’s not ready to see Wonwoo again.

“No, Jun, are you out of your mind? This is our moment.” Seungcheol holds him firmly, not giving him a chance to get away, “Come on, Jun, don’t be ridiculous.” Junhui can’t do anything because of Seungcheol’s stronghold. He just wishes that the floor will open up and engulf him as a whole.

“Ladies and gentlemen, Prince Wonwoo and Duke Junfei.” 

Junfei and Wonwoo stand in front of the winners and give them their medals. When it’s Junhui and Seungcheol’s turn, the former mumbles, “And here it goes.”

Seungcheol asks him, “What’s going on?”

Junhui doesn’t look at him, “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“Try me.”

When Junhui is about to speak, Junfei removes his sunglasses, the same sunglasses he was wearing when Junhui bumps into him, “I think I can explain.”

Surprise is evident on Seungcheol’s face, looking at Junhui and Junfei alternately. He can’t believe what he’s seeing right now, “There’s… there’s two of you?” Seungcheol asks.

“No,” Junhui disagrees, “But we think that we may be related… of sorts.”

Wonwoo asks the judges and other people who are currently walking towards the scene to please give them a moment to themselves as they sort out some complicated stuff on their plates right now.

“Maybe we have to settle the matter backstage.” Junhui suggests and pulls Seungcheol with him. Junfei agrees with him. And Wonwoo just follows them. 

Before the contest, Junfei has explained everything to Wonwoo so he won’t freak out if he sees Junhui on the contest. Rather than feeling betrayed, Wonwoo thanks Junfei for being honest with him. Wonwoo felt relieved rather than upset upon knowing the truth.

Seungcheol starts, “Can someone please explain what’s going on?”

“This is my fault,” Junfei starts, “All I wanted to do was to get to know what it was like to be a normal person. Even if it was only for a few days.” Junfei looks back, “When I saw Junhui, the idea just came to me.”

“So you two switched places?” Seungcheol asks.

Junhui nods, “Yeah. You’ve been with Junfei the past few days. And I was with the Prince.” He looks at Wonwoo, “I’m sorry. I didn’t think things would get so complicated.”

Wonwoo looks at him fondly, “Complicated is an interesting word for it.”

Junfei talks again, “But there’s more.”

Seungcheol’s eyebrows furrow, “How can there be more?”

“I like being normal. I hate being in the spotlight.” Junfei turns around again, “Wonwoo needs a partner who likes taking charge, who has a good heart. Someone who’s meant to be a prince. Someone like Junhui.”

Junhui seems confused, “Wait what? Me?”

Ignoring Junhui’s question, Junfei chuckles, “I didn’t plan any of this, but I suppose I found out I’m just a normal person.” He looks back to Seungcheol, “ And normal people fall in love with normal people… like you.”

“But you’re not Junhui. You’re-”

“Wen Junfei, Duke of Shenzhen.” 

Seungcheol asks again, “But aren’t you supposed to marry the Prince?”

Wonwoo, feeling a bit irritated on how dumb Seungcheol is, butts in, “I know this is a little confusing, but… Lord Junfei is trying to say that he’s in love with you, Mr. Choi.”

“Oh,” Seungcheol utters, “Doesn’t that piss you off?”

Wonwoo shakes his head, “Not at all, actually.” He walks back to where Junhui stands, “Because I’m in love with him. Moon Junhui brings out the best in me.” He says while looking Junhui so fondly.

Junfei turns to Seungcheol, “The way you bring out the best in me.”

Junhui asks him, “You’re not mad at me? At us?”

“If all of this ends with me getting to be with the man I love, I’ll be very, very, very happy. I intend to keep being happy for the rest of my life.”

Junhui feels overwhelmed with Wonwoo’s confession, “No, Wonwoo, I… I can’t let you do this.” Junhui turns around and walks away. Tears fell down his eyes once again. He doesn’t deserve Wonwoo. He doesn’t deserve all of this. How can Wonwoo love someone like him?

“Junhui, wait!” Wonwoo shouts as he follows Junhui who runs back to the venue. When Wonwoo reaches his pace, he blocks Junhui’s way.

“Wonwoo, you can’t be in love with me!” 

“Says who?”

“It isn’t right!” Junhui exclaims, “Okay, things happen according to plan. Life happens according to plan, and this… This is not the way it was planned.”

“So you’re saying you don’t love me.”

Junhui’s eyes widened, “No, that’s not what I’m saying!” Junhui takes a deep breath, “I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone in my whole life.”

Wonwoo holds both of Junhui’s wrists, “Then I’m not giving you up without a fight.”

“Look, Wonwoo. I’m not a duke nor a prince nor a royal. I’m just a pastry chef from Busan, nothing else.”

“Well, you can still be a pastry chef from Busan. We’ll pick up your shop and we’ll move it here.”

“No, I can’t let you do that, Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo insists, “Then you can open up another shop and bake to your heart’s content. As long as we’re together, Junhui.”

Junhui chokes on his tears, “This is crazy.” 

“No, it’s not.” Wonwoo smiles, “Don’t you understand? Junhui, you’re my destiny. This was the plan. We were meant to be together.”

“You can’t really be serious.”

The crowd gasps when Wonwoo grabs Junhui’s right hand and kneels on one knee in front of Junhui, “Moon Junhui, pastry chef from Busan, if you’re still in love with me a year from today, will you marry me next Christmas?”

Everyone squeals and encourages Junhui to say yes. Junhui chuckles as tears still roll down his eyes. He answers Wonwoo, “Of course, I’ll marry you.” Wonwoo stands up and kisses Junhui and the latter kisses him back.

All of the people on the venue applauds and cries as they witness a heartfelt confession from the Prince to an ordinary man, followed by an impromptu marriage proposal. It has been a great scene that they will never forget.

˚ · * ˚ ✦

A year before they set foot in Seoul, Junhui doesn’t feel like celebrating Christmas at all. Junhui finds it rather ridiculous to have fun and celebrate the annual festivity. Instead of celebrating it, he’d rather lock himself in his room or at the bakery to bake more goods to sell on Christmas day. 

Junhui doesn’t believe in Christmas miracles until he bumps into Junfei, the Duke of Shenzhen, when they were invited for the baking contest in Seoul. With Duke Junfei’s spontaneous idea, they switched places for two days because, apparently, no one will notice. Or so they thought.

Things turned a bit complicated when Prince Wonwoo took a detour before going to the airport to meet the Japanese prime minister. Maybe it was destiny that pulled them closer together. After that, Junhui realized to himself that he was madly in love with the Prince, not knowing that the Prince is equally in love with him.

“I Wonwoo, take you, Junhui, to be my husband, to have and to hold from, this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part; according to God’s holy law. In the presence of God I make this vow.” 

“I Junhui, take you, Wonwoo, to be my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part; according to God’s holy law. In the presence of God I make this vow.”

After they told their vows to each other, the couple exchange rings. The priest announces them royal husbands to each other and can now kiss each other to seal their marriage. 

The witnesses, townspeople, royals like them, the King and Queen of Seoul, Seungcheol, Junfei and Sooyoung clap their hands as the newly wedded royal couple kiss. They all cheer for them in awe. 

When they pull away, Chan, the kid from the shelter, approaches them, “And this is your happily ever after now, Prince Junhui?”

Junhui giggles, “Yes, this is my happy ending, Chan.” He looks at Wonwoo fondly, “It’s our happy ending together.”

Maybe it was Junhui’s eyes that made Wonwoo want to look at them for the rest of their lives.

Maybe it was Junhui’s determination that made Wonwoo open up himself.

Maybe it was Junhui’s strong persona that made Wonwoo become motivated by him.

Or maybe, it was really their destiny to be each other’s Christmas miracles. It was their destiny to be each other’s happy endings.

Junhui realizes what the lady meant before, that Christmas wishes do come true. 

“Well, I guess Christmas miracles are real, huh?” 

“Indeed, you are a Christmas miracle, Junhui.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> From the bottom of my heart, thank you for reading the story. Comments and kudos are highly appreciated. >u<


End file.
